In recent years, as the booming market of damage control products such as high-grade shampoo, rinse and out-bath treatment shows, consumer awareness of damage to hair of head is increasing. For reducing the damaged feel (enhancing the touch feel) of hair, a rinse (conditioner) is used after washing the hair of head with a shampoo, and when the damaged feel still remains, a treatment that is applied in a bathroom or a treatment that is applied outside of a bathroom and not washed out, is used.
The damaged feel of hair is expressed mainly by sensory evaluation of, for example, a friction between hairs or between hair and hand or a parched look or hardness due to lack of moisture. With an attempt to suppress the damaged feel, in a rinse or a treatment, a cationic surfactant such as stearyltrimethylammonium chloride is blended as a component for reducing the friction and softening the hair (softener component).
On the other hand, for reducing the damaged feel of hair, it has been heretofore attempted, for example, to design the surfactant structure, blend a silicone oil or blend a resin. As to the addition of a resin, for example, a cosmetic preparation having blended therein a copolymer having an anionic group-containing unit and a silicon atom-containing unit or a resin compound having an anionic group and a silicon atom per molecule is supposed to be capable of imparting elasticity to the hair and producing an excellent conditioning effect such as flexibility and smoothness (for example, Patent Document 1). A cosmetic preparation having blended therein a resin compound containing an anionic vinyl monomer and a hydroxyl group-containing nonionic vinyl monomer is also supposed to increase the conditioning performance (for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3).